


[Podfic of] White Cloud / written by morrezela

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dean Winchester, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: cakehole_club, Demon Sam Winchester, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a demon who isn't very good at his job. Then he gets worse when Mr. Hot Ass Angel starts showing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] White Cloud / written by morrezela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [White Cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712131) by [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/4yjujse2t9iqzmq388nswkrat53ees0w.mp3) | 12.2 MB | 00:14:06  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/dqtljzz8r0fgxuolzqc0ve4bzvxiyjb2.m4b) | 7.0 MB | 00:14:06  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/white-cloud).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
